Nationale Demokratische Union
The Nationale Demokratische Union (Eng. National Democratic Union, Abbr. NDU) is a conservative liberal political party in Greater Hulstria that currently only exists on the local level of politics. The party was founded on April 15, 2790 as a moderate choice for Hulstrians. The headquarters of the NDU is located in Kien, Hulstria. History , headquarters of the NDU in Kien.]] The National Democratic Union formed on April 15, 2790 as a moderate choice and a party for the peoples' interests. The first Chairman, Johann von Schäffer, was then chosen by the NDU National Committee on April 20, 2790. The first elections for the party occurred in September 2791, and the NDU came out on the bottom, but deemed the results favorable. Seventy-one seats were acquired and it was for this reason von Schäffer referred to the results the way he did. The party put out its first set of legislation following the elections, touching on the issues of education, morality, tobacco, and property rights. Despite what seemed to be a good start for the NDU, the Hulstrian Government and other parties, most visibly the Socialist Party, took up a policy of ignoring the National Democrats and the Socialists even showed ignorance towards the party when it voiced its concerns on the issue. The Fascist Authority Party soon after the 2791 elections proposed an updated government coalition, but left out the NDU. Traditionally the Hulstrian Government held the policy of a "united cabinet" which held all parties of Greater Hulstria, but that tradition was ignored. In the Summer of 2792, Marius Stoltenberg donated the former headquarters of the Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich to the NDU for use as the national headquarters. On September 10, 2792 the building was officially occupied and received an actual name, the Stoltenberg Building, in honor of the donor. After eight years of isolation from the government coalition, a proposal was put forward by the NDU to create a new unity coalition. Just a few weeks before this proposal, the NDU elected a new Chairperson to replace Johann von Schäffer; Annemarie Villiger on December 20, 2797. In December 2799, after a failed unity cabinet, a new government coalition passed, placing the NDU in the government. In the unity cabinet, the Christliche Liberalen Allianz voted against due to conflict with the Socialist Party, resulting in failure to pass. Other parties then had no choice but to exclude the CLA. The "exclusion cabinet" lasted for a short time before in December 2800 a new unity cabinet was passed including the CLA. Makoto Tsutomu and Mori Ito were chosen from the NDU to be Ministers of Environment & Tourism and Science & Technology, respectively. In the years following 2800, things were quite for the NDU until the arrival of the Königs Reichspartei. The KR proposed various controversial bills sparking huge debate, particularly with the National Democrats. On December 15, 2807, registered NDU members elected a new chairman with Annemarie Villiger's ten-year term ending. Five days later the new chairman, Kyuma Naruhito took office. Shortly after the chairman election, Friedrich Keitl retired from his position as NDU Leader in the Diet and was replaced by Dietrich Caxton. In February 2813, the party was fully localized, leaving national politics. This came after Kyuma Naruhito took up foreign duty for the government. Policies The overall policy of the National Democratic Union is the belief in supporting the people and giving them more choices in the actions of government. The NDU supports economic competition, stating that competition improves the quality of services and products. It also supports the tax situation of Hulstria, though would prefer to see a flat tax. They believe the lack of a corporation tax opens Greater Hulstria to good and strong businesses. The party strongly supports advancements in alternative energy. The National Democrats believe in cultural and historical preservation and funding cultural promoting sites, such as museums. The Monarchy is another cultural establishment of Hulstria which they feel must be supported as it sets role-models for Hulstrian life and offers an internationally well-known Hulstrian symbol. They feel though that the Office of Governor-General must remain as it gives Hulstrians a choice of another symbol for Hulstria to act alongside the Monarch. The NDU also supports a sense of morality and promote measures to protect the peoples' morality. Their philosophy towards morality though is, 'one does not have to be religious to moral, but they can if they want.' They support the separation of church and state. The major issues among many National Democrats are education, healthcare, and justice. Party Figures Chairman * 2790 - 2797: Johann von Schäffer * 2797 - 2807: Annemarie Villiger * 2807 - 2813: Kyuma Naruhito Imperial Diet NDU Leader * 2791 - 2807: Friedrich Keitl * 2807 - 2813: Dietrich Caxton Cabinet Ministers * 2807 - 2813: Annemarie Villiger, Education & Culture * 2812 - 2813: Marja Donner, Health & Social Services * 2799 - 2812: Makoto Tsutomu, Environment & Tourism * 2800 - 2807: Mori Ito, Science & Technology * 2799 - 2800: Jacqueline Verburg, Education & Culture International Organizations The National Democratic Union is a member of various international organizations, all seen listed below: * Alliance for Capital Punishment * Anti-Communist League * Hulstrian Monarchist Society * International Alliance of Terra * International Buddhist & Taoic Association (Leader) * International Monarchist League * International Olympic Committee (IOC) * International Science, Education, and Culture Organization (Leader) * National Sovereignty Protection League (Leader) * Organization for Free Trade (OFT) * Parties for the Promotion of National Languages * Pax Hulstria * Pro-Life Parties * Right-Wing Party Association * United Against Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons * United States Coalition * Western Dovani Cooperation Accord External Links * National Democratic Union, Official Site * National Democratic Union Parliamentary Profile * Greater Hulstrian Chronicle Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto